


Trade Mistakes

by ifancylou, Taayjaay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Crossroads Deals & Demons, Demons, First Time, Illness, M/M, Public Sex, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural AU - Freeform, crossroads demons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3289616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifancylou/pseuds/ifancylou, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taayjaay/pseuds/Taayjaay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry summons a crossroads demon without realizing that he'd be giving up his soul in exchange for the deal. He offers the demon something a little different instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trade Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO.  
> I randomly thought of this idea the other night after watching Supernatural, then I wrote it.  
> Taylor did the editing and wrote all the smut for me bc she rocks. (Go check her out ok thx)  
> But uhm, yeah. Hope you enjoy. :)  
> Title from Panic! at the Disco's song Trade Mistakes.

The tall, lanky boy with curly hair, probably no older than 19 leans down in the middle of the dirt paved intersection and begins to dig a small hole. The boy places the small wooden box with the needed contents in the hole and covers it with the dirt he previously dug up. He gets to his feet and looks around at the mostly dark roads surrounding him, lined with tall trees for miles.

The boy waits a few moments, looking around to see if this stupid ritual actually worked. He came to the crossroads with one sole purpose (no pun intended), and he was going to be pissed if he gathered all of those outrageous items for nothing. 

The boy lets out a large sigh, shaking his right hand through his curls and turning around, feet kicking up dust as he spins. He’s sure the ritual didn’t work, taking a few frustrated steps before a voice speaks from behind him., “Hello there.” As he heard the voice come from behind him, he spun around with wide eyes, heart refilling with his initial hope that this stupid ritual might actually work.

And, wow.

The demon is stunning. 

Is that weird to think? The boy isn’t sure, but he can’t stop staring nonetheless. The demon is shorter than he is with chestnut hair toppled on top of his head in a fringe, almost covering his eyes. His body is perfectly sculpted and visibly prominent through his clothing, with thighs the perfect shape and size and an arse to match, as if it were created by a God. 

Okay, that’s probably not the best word choice. 

He’s dressed in black skinny jeans, black and white checkered slip on vans, and a maroon sweater that is too big for him and looks like it would be able to fit Harry.

It all looks so good on him.

Harry isn’t sure what he was originally expecting, but the furthest thing from his mind would be for a demon that he summoned to look so human apart from his piercing red eyes. He’s never pinned a demon as the type of creature to wear normal clothing, let alone look sinfully good in such casual dress.

“Are you going to say anything or just stare at me?” The demon spits the words, sass oozing out of his mouth in a temperament meant for only the worst of attitudes. “You do realize I’m on the clock, and there are more idiots like you trying to make deals with the one and only.” He quickly adds on, checking his nails if he had something better to do. Harry notices that the demon looks at his hand with fingers spread wide and delicate wrist cocked in an almost flamboyant, self-assured way. The pixie-esque bone structure sharply contrasts the harshness in the eyes of the man. The red eyes advert from his fingers and up to the tall, lanky boy, eyes tracing over his body with an inquisitive stare. The shade of red seems to soften, the demon’s jaw unclenching and relaxing into what Harry can only identify as a smile. “Although,” the creature begins, eyes looking back towards his nails and away from Harry, “probably none of them are as cute as you are.” He adds on with an uncharacteristic giggle.

Harry’s breath catches in place, peals of delicate laughter shocking his ears as if they had some mysterious power over him. Harry doesn’t doubt that the demon may just have a natural power of seduction, but he remains shocked in place by the high-pitched laugh, too nervous to say anything. He’s still in shock that the ritual even summoned a demon, but he was more in shock that the demon had the raw sex appeal of the most beautiful model. Devilishly handsome.

“State your name, boy.” The demon says, fixing his fringe slightly. Harry almost laughs at how unnatural the dominance sounds coming from the small creatures lips, but the situation seems balanced on a breath, and Harry doesn’t dare make the wrong move.

“Harry.” The boy states, quietly. “Harry Styles.”

“Ah, Harry Styles. What a nice name.” The demon smirks and takes a few steps closer to him, Harry moving back slightly with fear each step. “I’m Louis.” He tells the boy, smirk still plastered on his face. “What brings you to the crossroads, my love?” Louis questions as he reaches up to caress Harry’s cheek slightly, causing him to shiver, revealing his lack of confidence in this situation. Harry gulps loudly.

“I want to make a deal.” Harry speaks, barely a whisper, as if he was frozen under the Louis’ touch.

“Well, I assumed so.” He replies with a roll of the eyes, voice thick with sass. “What is the deal you have in mind?”

“I- Uhm. I don’t exactly know how this works…” Harry mumbles nervously as the demon takes his hand away from Harry’s skin.

“You went through all the trouble to summon me and you don’t even know how this works?” The demon asks in disbelief. He pinches the bridge of his nose, frustrated sigh escaping his throat. “You summoned me because you wanted to make a deal with me, correct?” Harry nods. “Right. Well, in exchange for that deal, I get your soul.”

“My soul?” Harry, corners of his lips twitching up, as if it were a joke. “Are you serious?”

Louis cocks his eyebrow at the oblivious boy. What kind of person summons a demon, not realizing that they exchange favors for souls? If Harry wasn’t so pretty, Louis would have been gone by now, but he sighs again, almost smiling as he replies. “Does it look like I’m joking?” 

The traces of Harry’s small smile disappears and he stands in silence. Louis puts his face in his hands for a second then takes a step back so he’s no longer practically on top of the human anymore. 

“Look kid,” Louis sighs, “I don’t think you realize how serious trading your soul is. Like, that’s a big fucking deal.” He isn’t completely sure why he’s telling him this and scaring off business, but he almost feels bad for the kid. Not to mention the awful feeling in his stomach when he thinks about taking the innocent boys soul. It wasn’t often someone sold their soul, so for Louis to have second thoughts about the exchange expressed a deeper form of humanity than he thought he’d ever seen in himself. “Be honest with me, why are you here? Because if it’s something stupid I’m not going to-”

“My mother.” Harry interrupts.

“What?” Louis is caught off guard. In this business especially, he didn’t meet many selfless humans who would sell their soul for another person.

“My mother is sick.” Harry declares.

Louis nods in sympathy, which is weird, because usually he could care less about his clients. He has a track record of taking human’s souls no matter what and has no feelings of guilt or regret, but there’s something about Harry that is different. “How long?” Louis asks.

“A couple months, half a year at most.” Harry informs quietly.

Louis runs his hands through his hair with intense feelings of sorrow. He feels bad that this young kid is losing his mother and is trying to sell his soul for her to get better. Louis begins to take a few steps away from the boy, back facing him. “Harry, how old are you?”

“I’m 18. Why? What does this have to do with anything?”

Louis shakes his head, appalled that such a young boy with endless potential would even think about giving up his life. He’d never considered before what happened to the humans after he’s taken their souls, let alone cared, but a strange lump rose in his throat as he thought of how Harry would be after he left; cold, lifeless, soulless. “I can’t do this for you, Harry.” He says, turning around to face the boy again, looking him dead in the eye and shaking his head.

“Excuse me?” Harry asks, eyes squinting as his eyes meet Louis’ red ones. It was as if watching his mother die was a worse punishment that living without a soul, and Louis knew it. His heart collapsed through his stomach, realizing that even his last choice was denying him, and he had no help left. “Isn’t that like, your job? To do whatever the summoner says if you get their soul or whatever in return? Because I’m offering you my soul, that’s not a problem. I don’t need my soul.”

“Harry, it’s not that easy. I can’t do this for you. I refuse.” Louis stood his ground, voice faltering slightly.

“Why!?” Harry shouts, frustration from the last months spilling violently out of his mouth as the threatening angry tears stung his eyes. “This is fucking ridiculous! Do you know what I went through just to get your ass here? Do you understand what the last half a year has been like for me? I’m not going to fucking let you leave when I took the time to get your ass here to make a damn deal with you! You’re not going to let me down like everything else seems to, I did everything perfect!”

“I don’t want you to ruin your whole life, Harry!” Louis begins to shout back, bell-like voice booming and drowning out Harry’s protests. “Yeah, it fucking sucks that your mom is sick, and I know you love her, but you can’t just throw away the past eighteen years of your life to save her, let alone the next sixty! If I take your soul, you will die in ten years! Ten! That means you won’t even make it until thirty years old, Harry!” 

Louis turns around and starts to take a few steps away from the young boy. He tries to calm himself down by taking a few deep breaths, trying to ignore how odd he himself seems to be acting in this situation. He’d taken souls countless times before, what was it about Harry that made this particular instance any different?

Maybe it’s how his long curls and rounded face make him look like a beautiful cherub, yet at the same time how his long limbs and bright green eyes coax Louis to want to climb on top of him.

They both stand their ground silently, feet planted firmly on the ground in an attempt to intimidate the other. Harry’s eyes wander from Louis’ eyes, tracing the edge of his jawline down to where the edge of his neck meets his collarbone, which is so subtly peeking out from under the large sweater. As he contemplates his situation, he begins to take a few steps forward, realizing that there may be one more chance that he could persuade Louis.

“What if I…” He begins quietly in a small voice, walking over to Louis slowly until he is right before him. “...give you something else instead of my soul?” He says looking into Louis’ red eyes, gently biting his bottom lip. He tests his confidence, knowing it’s all he has left as he reaches to hold Louis’ fingers between his own.

Louis gulps, feeling the warmth of Harry’s skin between his fingers. harry lifts his hand to his lips, kissing the tip of each fingers he softly tongues between two of them, testing Louis’ reaction as he sucks them into his mouth briefly. He knows he’s won when Louis’ eyes roll closed, his tongue moving to wet his own lips as he shudders a small breath. “What- what do you mean?”

Harry smirks, rucking up the front of the sweater to grab the two front belt loops on Louis’ pants and pulling him closer so their faces are within inches of each other. “I think you know what I mean.” Harry is chewing his bottom lip in the most obscene way, observing how Louis brushes his tongue over his lips. “Though I’m sure someone who looks like you doesn’t have to worry much about getting laid.”

“Never.” Louis gasped, Harry’s thumbs brushing over the exposed skin of his hips. “I’ve never-” He’s interrupted by the pressure of Harry’s lips pressing against his, Harry’s hands moving up under his sweater to rest on his lower back.

“You mean that you’ve never taken advantage of anyone who has summoned you? Must get pretty lonely.” Harry’s lips move down Louis’ neck, sucking gently behind his ear, hearing the way that Louis’ breaths come in short gasps, hands hanging unsure by his sides.

“Yeah.” Louis confirms Harry’s suspicions, but his agreement came out sounding more like a desperate whine than anything. Harry rolls his hips against Louis’, moving his mouth as far down Louis’ collarbone as he can reach.

“Could make you feel so good, if only you’d do just one little favor for me.” Harry sucked Louis’ bottom lip into his mouth, pulling back only to kiss deeper, tongue tasting the edges of Louis’ mouth.

“I can’t.” Louis groaned into Harry’s mouth, hips involuntarily pressing against Harry for pressure. 

“Yes you can.” Harry growled, pressing against Louis ever harder, hands moving down his body to begin to coax Louis’ pants off. Harry was palming him, Louis hunching over to bite into Harry’s shoulder with a small whimper.

“Fuck, Harry.” Louis groans, fighting with his inner turmoil. Suddenly, Harry freezes, hand hovering but not touching, lips close to Louis’ but refusing to press together. Louis shifts uncomfortably, desperate for the touch he’d experienced seconds before. 

“As much as I want to, I need you to say you can give me what I asked for.” Louis shifts, panting uncomfortably as he tries to reach for Harry, willpower breaking under Harry’s hand. “Louis, it’s that simple. I promise you, I’ll return the favor.” Harry’s voice is thick with sex appeal, low as it comes from his mouth. Louis is looking into the boy’s eyes and without being able to control himself, Louis finds the words leaving his lips and betraying him.

“Yes. Yes, Harry please.” As soon as he speaks the words, he’s met with the relief of Harry’s hand pressing against him, Harry moving down his body so the he’s on his knees before Louis. Harry is looking up at him with wide eyes as he takes Louis into his mouth with one swift motion, lips pillowing around him in such a way that makes Harry look ten times as gorgeous as before. Harry’s lips are hollow and the green in his eyes looked impossibly bright, Louis letting out a strangled noise just from how Harry looks, let alone feels.

“Is this what you wanted?” Harry speaks, working Louis over with his hand for a moment before sucking him back deep into his mouth.

“Yes, more.” Louis groans, holding the back of Harry’s curls in a loose fist as he moves his hips slightly with the rhythm of Harry’s mouth.

“You’re eager. “ Harry pulls back, wiping his lips that were slick with spit. ”Lay down.” Without a second thought, Louis lays on the ground, Harry staying on his knees. Harry moved between his legs, licking a stripe up Louis’ hole without a moment of hesitation. Louis let out the most beautiful noises as Harry went to work with his tongue, hand working over his cock in rhythm with his mouth.

“Fuck, Harry, your tongue.” Louis groans, pressing himself harder against Harry’s face. “God, I didn’t know anything could be this- ah- good.” 

“Do you always talk to God or is this a new thing?” Harry teases, sliding a slick finger into Louis, mouth moving to suck him off again.

“Do you always use your mouth like that, or only when you’re going against God?” Louis chuckled between gasps, receiving a hard, warning suck from Harry who slid another finger in beside his first.

“Have you ever used your fingers like this?” Harry smiles around Louis’ cock, peeking up from under the hair that had fallen over his face to watched at Louis shifted, arching his back every few seconds. Louis shakes his head.

“No.” Harry slides another finger in, moving three in and out hastily. “It’s weird.” Harry takes a few moments before he arches his finger, hitting at an angle that makes Louis choke a strangled cry.

“That’s it.” Harry confirms, but his voice is low and sounds more like he’s coaxing Louis on. “Gonna make you feel so good.”

“Harry.” Louis gasps, voice small as Harry removes his fingers, pulling back to remove his pants.

“You’re beautiful. You can’t be human.” Harry slicks himself with a spit covered hand, lining up with Louis’ hole.

“I’m not.” Louis reminds him, opening his clenched eyes to reveal the blood red ring around his blown pupils. Harry presses in slowly, watching as Louis squeezes his eyes shut, bottoming out deep inside.

“I’m going to fuck you till you scream.” Harry speaks into Louis’ neck, angling immediately to try and drive Louis over the edge.

“There, fuck, there. God, it’s so-” Louis’ own moans cut him off, Harry pressing faster and deeper into the boy. Louis looks so small and innocent in his massive sweater, especially with his eyes closed, the bright red concealed under his eyelids. Harry holds Louis by one shoulder, the other stabilizing him on the ground. He places messy kisses on Louis’ lips as he moves his hips as fast as he can, the small yelps indicating that Louis felt entirely wrecked.

“I want to make you come like this.” Harry takes Louis’ sweater in his fist, pulling it up Louis’ chest to expose his stomach. He looks down, thinking of how much he’d love to bit into the warm skin of Louis’ hips and mid-section, only to hear Louis’ moans getting louder.

“Keep going.” Louis gasped, nails digging into Harry’s back. “Now. Now.” Louis’ voice is small and high as he covers his stomach, Harry riding him through his orgasm. Harry groans into Louis’ shoulder as he came a few thrusts later, filling Louis as sparks flew behind his eyes.

They lay still, both breathing heavily as they clutch onto each other for stability as they came down from their highs. Harry pulls up to look at Louis, looking him in his eyes, the red brighter and more vibrant that they’d been before, though now they drooped with the contentment of his body relaxing. Harry kisses him, slower than before, less purposeful.

“You taste wonderful. Are you sure you aren’t an angel?” Louis whispers, biting at Harry’s lip, smiling against his mouth. “You taste like heaven.”

“Do you always make bad puns after you come?” Harry chuckled, brushing Louis’ hair back and kissing his cheek. “Because that was terrible. You’re a bad demon.”

“I’m a bad demon.” Louis’ eyes were closed but he raised his eyebrows, causing Harry to giggle.

“Maybe I should summon you more often.” Harry joked, smirking at the demon.

“I think I’d be okay with that.” Louis opened his eyes and smirked back.

Harry shifted uncomfortably, then stood to his feet and reached out a hand to help Louis up. They stood there awkwardly for a few seconds while Harry kicked the dirt with his shoes before asking the question itching in the back of his head. “So… my mother? Is she-?” He managed to get out, not being able to finish the question.

Louis nodded, giving Harry a small smile. “Yeah, she’s going to be okay.”

Harry beamed at him, and before he either of them could say anything else Harry wrapped his arms around the demon and gave him a hug. It was weird how natural it felt for a human and a demon to get along that easily. “Thank you.” Harry said quietly.

“No problem, Harry.” He replied as he gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

And as Harry let go of Louis, the demon was gone.

“Goodbye, Louis.” Harry said quietly, beginning to walk home.


End file.
